1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to computer user interfaces, including the convergence of computer technology into personal computers, televisions, telephones, video games, personal digital assistants and other consumer electronics, and more specifically, to a Pocket-sized User Interface for Internet Browser Terminals and the Like.
2. Description of Related Art
Personal computers have indisputably revolutionized the world, having applications suited for nearly every aspect of our daily lives. One of the most significant on going developments of the personal computer deals with the xe2x80x9cInternet.xe2x80x9d Even though the Internet is only just beginning to be fully developed and exploited to its full potential, a large percentage of our population has found many uses for it. It seems that one can find nearly any resource on the Internet and, therefore, people are spending more and more time xe2x80x9csurfingxe2x80x9d the xe2x80x98Net.
Surfing the Net describes a person exploring the vast data resources available on the Internet via an xe2x80x9cInternet browser.xe2x80x9d Internet browsers are software applications that are specially designed to allow users to browse, view, download and otherwise manipulate the data available on the Internet. There are a handful of browsers that have attained wide success in the Internet market; these browsers have become somewhat standardized in their functionality, although there continues to be refinement and expansion from the original packages. This browser software is now becoming a cross-platform operating system that is being used off the Internet in local and wide area networks (Intranets), as well as for Extranets.
Until now, the majority of terminals for access to the Internet have been personal computers. It is common for today""s personal computers to include a keyboard and a pointing device, such as a xe2x80x9cmouse,xe2x80x9d xe2x80x9ctrackball,xe2x80x9d or the like. These keyboards are also the devices that users employ to use the computerxe2x80x94for such things as word processing, drawing, or even playing games. Keyboards are well suited in most cases for these applications, where a wide range of functionality is needed.
Internet browsers, on the other hand, do not mandate this broad applicability. As a typical person browses the Web or an Intranet, only a small percentage of his or her actions require the full keyboard of a personal computer. Much of that person""s activities comprise the use of a series of pre-programmed functions available through the browser application; one need only press a screen representation of a single button or series of buttons to activate the desired function.
Indeed, there are problems with the use of keyboards for browser interface. First, the aspects of convenience and speed. A typical graphical-interface browser has preprogrammed functions that appear as buttons, either on the command border to the browser, in pull-down menus, or as included at a particular Web site that is being viewed. In order to activate this preprogrammed function with a conventional keyboard/pointer arrangement, one must manually move the arrow on the screen (with the pointer) to the desired button representation or pull-down menu selection, and then depress it. This can be time-consuming and even physically exhausting for users who spend a significant amount of time xe2x80x9csurfing.xe2x80x9d A user interface that is tailored to browser applications, including keys, touch-pads, or voice-activated switches corresponding to the pre-programmed functions used by the browser, would be very helpful in this regard.
A second problem of the conventional keyboard/pointer arrangement is that of functionality. While, as discussed above, the keyboard is suited for a wide variety of applications, it is not tailored to any one application in particular. In the case of operating a browser, such as when surfing the Net, users frequently perform a small group of actions. As stated above, the conventional keyboard/pointer does not typically provide any xe2x80x9cshortcutsxe2x80x9d to perform these activities. The conventional keyboard/pointer user must manually select, or type in the desired action each and every time that the action is desired; the amount of movement required to xe2x80x9cclick onxe2x80x9d scroll bars, forward and back buttons, and the like, can be very inconvenient when doing so on the terminal screen, particularly when the user must switch to the keyboard to select xe2x80x9chot keys.xe2x80x9d A user interface with pre-programmed function keys or pads that may also be voice-activated, that would cause the browser to execute common functions would be very helpful with this problem.
A third, and very serious, problem with conventional keyboards is a physical ailment known as carpal tunnel syndrome. Carpal tunnel syndrome is a type of tendonitis, or inflammation of the tendons, in the hand. CTS (carpal tunnel syndrome) has been linked to long-term use of computer keyboards, and has become a serious health problem for individuals and, consequently, a serious and expensive liability for corporations with a lot of computer users. CTS can result from the unique hand position required to operate a conventional keyboard. The act of holding one""s fingers poised and depressing the keyboard""s keys for long hours can irritate some of the hand""s tendons. The remedy for CTS has been for computer users to wear wrist braces that help to support the hands and thereby reduce the tendons"" irritation. The problem with these braces is that they significantly reduce the person""s hand mobility and dexterity. If the user interface was configured so that it could be held in one""s hand, laid on one""s lap or strapped around one""s wrist, it would virtually eliminate the hazard of acquiring CTS while surfing the Net. An interface such as this would also reduce the shoulder and neck strain that commonly results from keeping one""s arms and shoulders in one position for long periods of time.
Another prior computer-user interface is a xe2x80x9cjoystick.xe2x80x9d These devices are primarily configured for interaction with computer games, or xe2x80x9cvideo games.xe2x80x9d A wide variety of joysticks are available on the market today, with a series of shapes and functionality""s being available. These joysticks are very well suited for use with video games, and more enjoyment can be obtained by playing these video games through the use of a joystick. The basic joystick includes a base with a hand-grip configured pointing device. The hand grip typically includes at least one button that is generally used to simulate a trigger while playing a game. Many times the base will also include other buttons for additional functionality. Again, these joysticks are very well suited for playing video games; they are unsuitable for surfing the Net. Although benefits could be achieved by the large hand-grip pointing device, the joystick will not provide sufficient programmability or functionality to truly optimize Net surfing or other browser or application interface. Furthermore, the joystick is much too large to be an efficient browser interface; since the standard keyboard would still be needed, the joystick would add unnecessary clutter to the desktop. An application-specific user interface for use with browser terminals that is smaller than a joystick would solve this problem.
In light of the aforementioned problems associated with the prior devices, it is an object of the present invention to provide a pocket-sized user interface for world-wide web terminals and the like, such as personal computers, televisions, telephones, video games, personal digital assistants and other consumer electronics. It is a further object that the user interface provide a series of pre-programmed as well as programmable keys that integrate with frequently-used browser functions. Still further, the present interface might be less than about 0.45 inches in thickness and be roughly the length and width of a standard business card. One type of embodiment may include an attachment means for attaching the keypad of the interface to one""s arm or leg or other structure, such as a monitor, keyboard, desktop or other surface. A further object is that the keypad be in wireless communication with the browser terminal, in order to reduce workspace clutter. Another preferred embodiment may include a user display on the keypad to display pertinent information to the user. Also, in other preferred embodiments, the keypads should: include multimedia device control capability; be configured for the physically handicapped user; be provided as an addition to a conventional keyboard; as well as be available with touch- and/or voice-sensitive switches arranged on a touch pad.